


Making Up

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney's pretty sure that John just broke up with him.  Spoiler alert: he didn't.





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NephilimEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/gifts).



> Happy Stargate Atlantis: Secret Santa! It's my favourite time of the year! I'm so glad things worked out so that I could contribute this year.

Really, it was only a matter of time before Rodney ruined it.

Every other relationship he’d had - if you could call them relationships - had crashed and burned spectacularly leaving nothing, not even anything resembling friendship, behind.  He didn’t know why he thought this time would be any different but…he had really believed that he and John would be different.

Maybe it was because they had taken so long to get there.  Years of friendship should have formed a solid basis to keep them from cracking.  At least that’s what all the women’s magazines that Kusanagi left littered around the labs always said.

The doors in Atlantis didn’t slam but if they did, Rodney was pretty sure John would have just slammed the door in his face.  He had left Rodney’s room - the room that Rodney had been tentatively starting to think of as their room - with barely a backwards glance after Rodney had missed yet another evening that they had planned to spend together.

Science wasn’t a nine to five job and Atlantis sure as hell wasn’t a nine to five city.  When they were in panic mode; when food was short; when power was short; when the Wraith or the Genii or the Replicators were breathing down their neck, John understood that.  Hell, John was right there with him, working until he dropped, but that wasn’t the case anymore. Food was plentiful, they had three working ZPMs, the Genii were allies, the Replicators gone and the Wraith on the run.  None of that meant that Rodney’s work stopped.

In some ways, a lot of ways, his work was only just beginning.  Instead of frantically racing from one crisis to the next he could finally start to really study the galaxy, the city, the amazing technology that the Ancients had left behind.  It was why he’d signed up for the expedition in the first place. 

He’d give it all up in an instant if it would bring John back.

That was another thing Rodney knew from his previous relationships; when he ruined it, it was permanently ruined.

Surprised by the sudden lump in his throat, Rodney stood up, pulled his uniform jacket back on and left their -  _ his _ \- room behind.  The labs would comfort him.  

His work would always be there.  

Maybe it was all he deserved.

* * *

“You came back,” Radek said, stating the obvious.  “What happened? Did the Colonel finally come to his senses?”

Rodney knew that Radek thought he was only teasing but the truth in his words made the whole thing so much more real.  Rodney didn’t know what sort of face he made at Radek’s words but it was enough for Radek to close his laptop, guide Rodney over to the nearest chair and push him into it.

“What has happened?  Let me call Colonel Sheppard and - - “

“No!” Rodney yanked Radek’s hand down before it could reach his radio to call for John.  “That’s not - it’s not - it’s over, ok? He dumped me and - and - you know, it’s probably for the best.  The whole..relationship thing - it was eating into my time and we’ve only just scratched the surface of the Atlantis database.  I - I should be here.” He nodded decisively, standing up and moving to his workstation. “It’s for the best.”

Rodney didn’t mean a single word of it but he was operating under the assumption that faking it until you make it was a viable option.  Radek looked wholly unconvinced but that just meant that he had to fake it harder.

Rodney buried himself in his work for the next - - well, he wasn’t sure how long it was, his mind kept wandering back to John and what he had lost and it was hard to tell how much time had passed.

He was so busy concentrating on everything being ok that he almost smiled when John interrupted him until he remembered that he should be crying instead.

“So, I hear that I dumped you?” John said, leaning against the corner of Rodney’s desk.  “You know, it would have been nice if someone had told me.”

Rodney closed his open mouth, shifting his eyes to glare at Radek who was gathering his things.  

“I will leave you both to sort this out, ano?” the weasel said before he slunk through the lab door, leaving them alone.  Rodney made a mental note to remember that at Radek’s next review.

“Rodney?” John’s voice drew Rodney’s attention back.  “You want to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Rodney didn’t answer - couldn’t answer - and John continued.

“Why does Radek think I broke up with you?”

Oh, that was just cruel.  Something in Rodney snapped.  “You did break up with me!” Rodney spat.  “Or did I imagine that whole big scene in our room earlier.  I mean,  _ my _ room.  It’s  _ my _ damn room, not ours and I don’t appreciate you pretending that everything is fine.  Everything is not fine! I know how this works, Colonel. First comes the complaining that I work too much, then comes the yelling and the storming out and then - well, then comes the ‘I think we should see other people’ speech which I could probably do without in this instance so just - - just let’s skip it and say that we didn’t ok?  We’re done. It’s - - it’s not ok but I’ll survive. Probably. So, why don’t you just take your leaning and your hair and your hips and - -”

The last thing Rodney expected was John to in interrupt his rant with his lips.  One minute Rodney was yelling and the next he was moaning into the soft wetness of John’s lips, the perpetual hint of stubble irritating the space between his lips and his nose like it always did.

God, it had only been a few hours and he had already missed this.

“What was that?” Rodney gasped as they parted.

“That was me shutting you up,” John drawled, a hint of a smile on his face.  “You know for a genius, you can be really dense sometimes.” The smile fell, his face turning serious.  “Yes, I complained that you work too much. You do. Eighty-hour weeks are crazy and they’re going to kill you before you reach 50.  Yes, I yelled. I was angry and horny and do you have any idea how long it has been since we’ve had any time together? But I knew all this going in and - - I’m not going anywhere.”

Rodney dared to hope. John certainly sounded like he meant it.  “You’re not?” he asked, needing to be sure.

John’s smile came back - wicked and sinful.  He crowded Rodney, pushing him against the desk, gently urging him to sit on it, his legs spread wide so John could press even closer.

“This is my favourite place to be,” John grinned.

John’s hand reached down to undo the fly on Rodney’s pants, wrapping around the hardening outline of Rodney’s cock through his boxers.  

“We’re in the labs,” Rodney choked out, his hips rising to meet John’s grip more fully.

“If the mountain won’t come to Mohammed,” John said, pushing Rodney back further until he was splayed out across the desk.  The corner of his closed laptop was digging into his side and he was pretty sure his favourite coffee cup had just shattered on the floor but, god, he couldn’t find it in him to care.

He bit down on his lower lip as John carefully peeled his boxers down, taking his pants with them.  Rodney’s skin goosepimpled where it was bared to the room and John grinned wide. Rodney gasped as he felt John’s fingers ghost over his exposed hole, teasing at the sensitive skin surrounding it.  

John had somehow managed to obtain lube from somewhere and Rodney could feel the cold trails of it against his skin.

“More,” he panted, his cock fully hard now.  “Please, John, I need more.”

John’s lips met his own again, the kiss slow and filthy as he pushed a finger into Rodney.  Rodney groaned at the intrusion, trying to find enough purchase to push back, to force them in further.  He succeeded, drawing a dirty laugh out of John. 

“Have all your fights before really ended in break-ups?” John asked.

“You’re asking me this now?” Rodney managed to bite out, still fucking himself on John’s fingers, groaning when a second one joined the first.

“So, what I’m hearing is that you’ve never had makeup sex?”  John punctuated his question by crooking his fingers until they pressed solidly against Rodney’s prostate, making him howl.

“Let me fix that.”  John withdrew his fingers, slicked himself up and drove himself home.

* * *

The desk was much less comfortable after Rodney had orgasmed and they had wasted no time in tidying up and heading back to Rodney’s  - to  _ their _ room.

Lying next to each other in their bed, with John’s chest hair tickling his nose, John asked him how he had liked makeup sex.

“It was good,” Rodney said sleepily. 

“Good,” John snuffled in return.  “Because I have a feeling we’ll be doing a lot more of it.”

“You promise?” 

“Promise.”   
  



End file.
